Points (Zombies)
Points are the currency used in Zombies. Points are on all of the maps and are awarded for shooting/killing Zombies, boarding up windows, reviving a downed teammate and successfully hacking some things. Points are spent on a variety of things, including buying new weapons, Perk-a-Colas and opening doors or clearing debris. The limit for points that can be held at once varies per game, but is largely a limitation of the game engine and is thus an extremely high number, typically in the hundreds of thousands or millions. Therefore, there is no practical limit that the player should worry about when stockpiling points. Zombies Ways to earn points Points are gained by doing the following: Note that points gained by hitting or killing enemies applies to Zombies, Gas Zombies, Hellhounds, the Pentagon Thief, and Space Monkeys. It is also worth noting that all gains are doubled if the Double Points power-up is in play. *Non-lethal hit: 10 points *Lethal torso hit: 60 points *Lethal limb hit: 50 points *Lethal explosive hit: 50 points *Lethal neck hit: 70 points *Lethal headshot: 100 points *Lethal melee: 130 points *Repair a barrier: 10 points per board or segment of wall, (most) windows maximum 60 points (6 boards) each **The number of points is capped at 40. This increases by 50 every round to a maximum of 490. **Hacking a window gives 100 points, but only for the first two times. *Revive a teammate: 5% of downed player's total points *Collect a Carpenter power-up: 200 points to all non-downed players *Collect a Nuke power-up: 400 points to all non-downed players *Go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine in Der Riese & Origins: 25 points (only works once, the amount is visually seen as 20 or 30 in Call of Duty: World at War, Mule Kick does not award points) *Go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine after purchasing it, with the Refund on Perks Persistent Upgrade, in TranZit, Die Rise & Buried: 1000 points *Kill a Zombie Monkey: 500 points if it hasn't attacked the player, 10 points if it has attacked *Kill a Napalm Zombie: 300 points & however the player killed it (neck, head, torso, limb, etc.) *Hack an Excavator: 1000 points *Hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 1000 points once per game *Get a Bonus Points power-up: Between 100 and 50,000 points (random on Moon) **1000 points per time points were added on TranZit, Die Rise & Buried *Withdraw from the bank in TranZit, Die Rise & Buried: 900 points *Shooting Brutus' helmet off: 250 points *Killing Brutus: 750 points to the player who killed him, 500 to all other non-downed players in-game *Throwing a grenade in Mob of the Dead lava: 20 points *Getting a kill with Electric Cherry: 40 points *Destroy a debris with The Giant: 0 to 2400 points *Drawing a weapon on a wall location with chalk in Buried: 1000 points, 2000 for the last one *Kill a zombie with a Sniper Rifle, with the Extra Sniping Points Persistent Upgrade: 300 points *Kill a Templar Zombie attacking a 115 Generator: 10 points, only for the first ten killed per player, per 115 Generator powered or attacked *Activate a 115 Generator: 100 points *Destroy a Margwa head: 500 points *Kill a spider: 50 points Point costs Points are lost by doing the following, prices are halved if the player has the Half-off Persistent Upgrade: *Buy a weapon off the wall: 100, 200, 250, 300, 500, 600, 700, 750, 900, 1000, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500, 1600, 1750, 1800, 2000, 2500, 3000 or 6000 points (depending on the weapon) **Buying ammo for each weapon is half of that weapon's original price, with the exception of Scoped Kar98k where the ammo is 380, and the M1927 where the ammo is 800. **Buying ammo for the Pack-a-Punched version of the weapon: 4500 points *Get downed: 5% of current points (if revived, the player who revived gets the 5%) *Another player dying out: 10% of current points (if alive) *Open a door or clear debris: 250, 500, 750, 1000, 1250, 1500, 2000, 2500 or 3000 points *Hack a door: 200 points *Use the Mystery Box: 950 points (10 if a Fire Sale is active, 1900 if red Fire Sale in moon is acquired) *Use the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 5000 points (1000 if a Bonfire Sale is active) **2000 points when Pack-a-Punching a Pack-a-Punched weapon again (2500 on Black Ops III) *Use an Electro-Shock Defense: 1000 points *Use the Flogger: 750 points *Use an Automatic turret: 1500 points *Use the MDT: 1500 points *Activate the Gondola: 750 points, free if it was called *Activate the Mark IV Tank: 500 points, free if it was called *Buy Juggernog: 2500 points *Buy Speed Cola: 3000 points *Buy Double Tap Root Beer: 2000 points *Buy Quick Revive: 1500 points, 500 in solo except in World at War *Buy PhD Flopper: 2000 points *Buy Stamin-Up: 2000 points *Buy Deadshot Daiquiri 1500 points (1000 in PC version) *Buy Mule Kick: 4000 points *Buy Tombstone Soda: 2000 points *Buy Who's Who: 2000 points *Buy Electric Cherry: 2000 points *Buy Vulture Aid: 3000 points *Buy Widow's Wine: 4000 points *Use the Der Wunderfizz machine: 1500 points *Hack another player: 500 points, but transfers them to the hacked player *Hack the mystery box location: 1200; allows the player to buy the box at any location (once per location) *Hack the weapon in a Mystery Box: 600; re-rolls the Mystery Box. If used a second consecutive time, the hacker re-gains 950 points and the weapon can be picked up by any player (including the hacker). *Hack weapon on wall: 3000 points; switches the prices of ammo and Pack-a-Punched ammo (e.g. M16 will still cost 1200 points, however ammo now costs 4500 points and upgraded ammo costs 600 points). *Hack a power-up: 5000 points; turns it into Max Ammo. If a Max Ammo was hacked, it becomes a Fire Sale. *Deposit in the bank in TranZit, Die Rise, or Buried: 1000 points *Unlocking a utility Brutus locked: 2000 points first time, 2000 more for every subsequent lock on the same utility in one round. *Buy extra Candy or Booze on Buried: 1000 points *Make contact with the Ghost in Buried: 2000 points, less if the player has fewer than 2000 points (if the player has no points, they will take damage) Point gain modifiers *Double Points: Doubles the amount of points gains (does not affect Nuke and Carpenter in Call of Duty: World at War) *Insta-Kill: 110 points per kill, 130 points per knife kill (in Call of Duty: World at War only if the knife would have killed the zombie without Insta-Kill) Point cost modifiers *Fire Sale: Reduces Mystery Box cost to 10. Also spawns the Mystery Box in all locations *Bonfire Sale: ("Five" and Classified only) Reduces Pack-a-Punch Machine cost to 1000. All teleporters lead to Pack-a-Punch room *If the player has the Half-off Persistent Upgrade: Reduces all prices by half during a Double Points Point counters The amount of points the players have is shown at the bottom right of the screen. The player's points are enlarged to distinguish their points from their teammates' (in Call of Duty: World at War). All players' point counters are shown in a color that represents what character they play as, except on Moon and all Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''Zombies, where they are randomized. *White: Tank Dempsey, John F. Kennedy, Sarah Michelle Gellar *Blue: Nikolai Belinski, Robert McNamara, Robert Englund *Yellow: Takeo Masaki, Richard Nixon, Danny Trejo *Green: Edward Richtofen, Fidel Castro, Michael Rooker Trivia *Keepers, zombies in Gorod Krovi during the Dragon Egg incubation and Electrified Zombies spawned during a Valkyrie Drone round will reward points only for non-lethal hits. *Zombies killed during a lockdown event will not reward points. Category:Zombies Mode